According To Plan
by HereLies
Summary: Two mysterious travelers. A lonely Inn. A secret mission. A private war. All of them come together in personal quest for our heroes. Three years after the Civil War, the Dragonborn and her King are in a new struggle against an old foe. Hard T for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

According to Plan

Author's Note:

This was inspired by Erica North's lovely novels "Chasing the Storm" and "The Dragon Queen." In it, her characters come up with one answer to a question about the Thalmor that I didn't particularly like, so I asked myself 'Well, what should they do?' and this is my answer.

Part One: The Set-Up

1

It was well past midnight when we hit the Inn at Old Hroldan. We hadn't used this location before, but I had to admit it was perfect: quiet, isolated, close to our enemies and the border. It had been raining for the twenty-four hours and we were soaked through. I caught a look at Thora's lips as she removed her helmet and saw they were turning blue. "I need some hot water and dry clothes for my wife," I told the innkeeper, a worn-out woman of middle age.

She looked dubiously at me, and then my wife. I could see she was about to say no when Thora asked, "Have you had any more trouble with that ghost, Eydis?" Her smile was bright, despite her shivering.

"Oh, it's you!" the innkeeper exclaimed and almost immediately blankets and a dry robe were brought forth. "You know, she helped me in a really tight spot a few years ago," the hostess told me by way of explanation.

I smiled back and nodded. "You wouldn't believe how often I hear that."

I know, you're thinking I'm showing off, playing the 'big man' to the 'poor helpless woman'. I promise you, nothing could be further than the truth. The fact is despite being Nordic by ancestry, my wife was born and raised in Cyrodiil and isn't used to the cold. When she gets wet, she sometimes gets chills that cause her to suffer terribly.

In doing these missions together we've become more than just husband and wife. We've become a team, depending on each other, trusting the other to watch our back, and knowing everything about both of us. So I know my wife is prone to chills and she knows I get Ataxia if a skeever even looks at me, and we're able to take care of the other.

Eydis recognized my wife from her help years back, but she had no idea who we actually were. No one ever recognized us. You probably don't believe me, but recognition is all a matter of setting. If we were in the Palace, then everyone would have known us, but here in the middle of nowhere? Not a chance.

I fixed a basin of hot water for her to soak her feet, and managed to get a sweet roll and some warm spiced wine from the innkeeper. Presenting these to my wife made her happier than she's been all day. I then set our armor and clothes to dry while she made small talk with the other woman and generally lied her head off.

Its funny. People think they know us. In their heads, the story is that my wife is honest, gentle, humble and only wants to serve her people, where as I'm arrogant, self-serving, lying and ambitious. They have no idea.

As I puttered around, a door to one of the guest rooms opened and a guest stumbled out. I recognized him of course, but gave no sign of it. He drunkenly asked our hostess for more mead and wandered back to his room.

My wife was talking about the war with Eydis. In this version, I was an officer stationed in a palace, and she was a courier in the field. Which was true in a way. She didn't volunteer which side we were fighting on, which was simply polite. And of course, she totally left out the fact that I was the leader of one side and that she was also my best field agent, intelligence operative, assassin, and General. No, she didn't talk about that part. She never does.

As Skyrim struggled to return to being one nation, many people had stopped talking about what side they had supported during the war, especially with strangers. They realized that good people had fought on both sides of the conflict, and that there was little point in stirring up troubles that had finally been put to rest.

Seeing that Thora's color was better, I helped her up and led her to our room. "This bed was supposedly slept in by Talos during the war," she told me. I looked at her askance. "I doubted it too, but the ghost I helped move along was from Great War. He was looking for someone named Hjalti, so it's possible."

Locking the door, I followed her under the covers and pulled her tight. She was still colder than she should be, so I ran my hands over her, trying to warm her chilled skin. She sighed tiredly as she rested her head on my shoulder. In the darkness I wondered, asking myself if she seemed more tired than normal.

It had been five years after the war ended. Three years since she defeated Alduin and saved the world. Three years since our wedding. During these years, we've been following our plan, making ourselves and our world ready for the next stage in our lives. Had we done enough? Was it time? Would this to be our last mission?

The uncertainty was building inside of me like a summer storm. I had gone through some of the most painful experiences possible, my body and my mind had been repeatedly broken, and the scars I carried would never fade, yet I had no fear for myself. But my wife, my love? Worry about her made my knees weak and my insides turn to water.

She sensed my mood, as she always did, and turned her lips to mine. Her hands slid over my skin, comforting and exciting me. She knew exactly where and how to touch me to turn nervous tension into a complete different kind of tension. I eagerly took her comfort and love, glorying in every part of her.

After we had thoroughly excited each other, she pushed me back and moved over me. _Her Celestial Majesty_, one of her many titles, had never seemed more appropriate. The moonlight illuminated her skin, glowing softly as we rocked together. With my hands and lips I encouraged her to please herself, before I surrendered to her heat.

I caught her in my arms as she collapsed, her breath mingling with mine as we gasped for air, her body no longer chilled, my mind no longer worried. We arranged ourselves in our usual positions and relaxed into sleep, our souls needing nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Has everyone figured out who our narrator is? I'm putting up the character tags with this chapter, so hopefully you have.

I want to take a moment to thank some dear writers who took some time from their stories to read this and give me their opinions. MadameHyde, BD99, VareliaNoel, BrunetteAuthorette99, and as always, the amazing Boys Do Like Girls. Thank you!

2

When the morning came, we rose and dressed. My wife was smiling blissfully, as was typical for such mornings. It was this openness of heart that had caused me to fall in love with her. It was also the cause of most of the problems and frustrations at court, but that was no matter. While my love could lie like a Khajit, she couldn't hide her basic emotions. When she was happy, she looked happy. When she was sad, she looked sad. After a lifetime of court intrigue and posturing, her genuineness was addictive to me.

She, on the other hand, had found that I was the one person with whom she could share her experiences: A rare kindred soul. I could share the amazing feelings of power, pain and joy that came from using the voice. I knew Draconic and how that strange, mystic language could enter your dreams and change you forever. I alone was able to understand why she was so hurt when Master Arngeir was enraged with her when she asked for Dragonrend, although, I have to admit the idea of any of the Greybeards becoming angry is still difficult for me to believe.

That was when we first moved from Jarl and Dragonborn to friends. From there, it was a short time until we became lovers, and then consorts, husband and wife, in this life and the next.

I left her to dress and repack our gear and entered the main room of the inn. An Imperial man was carrying in loads of firewood and I helped him, carrying in a couple loads, and taking a good look at the countryside surrounding the Inn. It was tucked alongside a large rock formation that managed to hide it nicely. There was no one else in sight, and the weather was clear and sunny after yesterday's rain.

"Do you get many people up here?" I asked.

"Not many," he admitted as he climbed up the steps of the inn. "It's better now than it was during the war, but people are still worried about the Forsworn, and with good reason. Those madman will attack anything that moves."

I nodded, holding the door open for him. "We saw some on our way up. Had to go a clear mile out of our way to avoid them."

"Good thing you did. Otherwise you might not be here. I tell you, those Forsworn can carry a grudge as long as the elves can. They're still mad at how that damned Ulfric Stormcloak forced them out of Markarth."

I hear this a lot, especially in the Reach. So I said what I usually do, "I don't know if I can trust that Ulfric, but I'll fight anyone who has something bad to say about the Queen." The Queen rolls her eyes every time I say this, but it's the truth. And most of the time people agree with me and the conversation improves. The rare time they don't agree with me, I get to practice my brawling. Galmar has always said a true Nord should be able to back up his beliefs with his fists as well as his sword.

There was that one time in Shor's Stone when some old goat said the Queen was a 'dirty, gold-digging whore'. That didn't go too well, but I can honestly say it's the first and only time I've been run out of a town. It was a new experience for me. By the way, the Queen isn't as much a fan of new experiences as you might think.

I came back into the inn to find my wife armored up and sitting down to breakfast. She was wearing her Orcish armour. Her favorite Daedric was too distinctive and let's not even think about the Dragonplate. The drunken man from the previous night, a Nord in his thirties with white hair, and his roommate, another Nord, blond this time, were also sitting at the table. I gave them a casual nod and sat next to my love.

"So, your wife's been telling me how two have been adventuring," the innkeeper began cheerfully as she served me my breakfast. I nodded. I thought our story was going to be we were thinking of investing in a local silver mine, but apparently she'd needed to change the story. I had learned a long time ago to go along with anything Thora said. "That a rough life. Are you thinking about settling down?"

"As soon as we're blessed with a little one, I've got a family business we're going to go back to out in Eastmarch." See? I can tell the truth.

My wife smiled and muttered, "Might be sooner than later," towards me. I caught her eye, silently questioning and she lifted a uncertain shoulder and crossed her fingers.

I was tempted to halt the whole operation right then, but she'd be furious. If she wasn't sure there was no need to stop and as she told me, nine months is a long time.

I knew the whole Kingdom thought my wife was barren. After all, it had been three years with no pregnancies, no babies, no heirs. What they didn't know, what almost no one knew, is that she'd been taking potions to prevent a baby from happening up until a little over a month ago.

When we got married, we struggled with two completing interests. We knew it was important to provide heirs for the Kingdom, especially after taking the High Throne from Elisif. But at the same time, the Queen was the Dragonborn, protector of Skyrim. Alduin was gone, the dragons were not, so she was still needed to fight them. Along with that, there was the shadow of the Thalmor hanging over us and our family. We knew we wanted children and we also knew that we needed to make sure they were safe.

The answer was _'the plan'_ as it became known. We would secretly hold off on children for three years, during which time we would train citizens in every town and hold in fighting dragons. That was the public part of the plan, the private part was that we would conduct our own secret war on the Thalmor.

Its been difficult. The Thalmor are rightfully known for their skills and their brutality. But by using my experience at building an insurrection and my wife's more interesting contacts, we were able to develop a team of specialists to work with us. The most difficult part was convincing Galmar to let us do this. My housecarl was not a happy man at the idea of us running across the country incognito hunting the Dominion, and he forced us to set down some rules to keep us safe.

The first and foremost rule is only one of us goes into enemy territory at a time. The chance of getting caught or killed is too great, and we can't risk leaving the country without a leader. Not after everything we had to go through to win Skyrim's independence. So, we take turns: one of us enters Thalmor facilities with their team, and the other waits outside, running communications and making sure there's a clear escape. I will tell you with complete certainty it is the worst thing in the world to be the one waiting outside.

We've spent almost all our time and resources on the plan and it's been successful: Skyrim's grown safer and stronger, we're able to resist dragons better and the Thalmor have been almost completely driven out. My wife and I have grown closer, building bonds that will give us the strength we need to lead this nation. Feeling secure, at this point we were taking things month by month, doing missions until we knew she was with child.

When the two men we were meeting entered the inn, my wife was back to smiling, happy to get the operation started. The men looked uncertain, not knowing who we were. They were both Nords, skilled tradesmen by their dress, in their twenties and both wearing the same haunted expression that was the hallmark of the Thalmor's work.

I greeted them and lead them to our room to talk, my wife closing the door behind us. Behind their backs, I saw her whisper _**LAAS**_ and check for anyone listening behind the walls. She nodded to me and I asked our guests to sit.

I didn't offer our names and I didn't ask for theirs. While we had done this many times before, it was still a very dangerous activity and I was always cautious. "I understand you have some information on Thalmor activity in the area."

They're eyes met and I knew they were losing their nerve. It was probably Thora's smiling. It's hard to put your trust in someone to protect you from the Thalmor when they're radiating happy afterglow.

"Look," the younger one started, looking at me, "are _you_ going to be … doing this?" he asked vaguely.

"No," I answered, "actually she'll be doing this mission." It probably would have been better to lie, but I have to admit, a part of me was hoping they would back out and I could take my Queen back to Windhelm. This _was_ going to be a long nine months.

Now, don't get me wrong. No one knew better than me how capable my wife is. I had fought along side her at Solitude. I had broken into Thalmor bases with her all over Skyrim. I had battled countless Dragons at her side. While I had killed King Torygg to become High King, I knew at any moment she could easily kill me to take the same throne.

But suddenly a baby was part of the picture and Talos help me, it made everything different. I looked to her, wondering just _how_ furious she would be if we broke off, when I saw something interesting. My wife was listening to something outside, her head tilted away as the older man broke. "Look, I can't do this. You don't know what-"

I held up my hand and spoke sharply, "I know exactly what the Thalmor are capable of, but if you'll be quiet a moment." I heard it then too: the unmistakable sound of leathery wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so we know who our heroes are and what _'the plan'_ is. Now it's time to learn about the mission. I hope you're enjoying this and I'm grateful for your reviews.

3

She was already up and putting her helmet on. "Can we watch?" I asked.

"Sounds like a small one. Should be fine." She charged out the door, her hand on her greatsword.

"You wanted to see why she'll be doing the mission. I suggest you come with me, gentlemen," I said as I picked up my bow.

Outside she'd climbed up the nearest rise to find the Dragon. It was grayish-white and according to the innkeeper, it had recently been harassing the miners working just to the north. She _**FUS**_'ed at it to get it's attention and I watched as it changed course to go towards her.

"Diinfaasgaaf!" It screamed before blasting her with its freeze breath.

"Are those words? What does that mean?" the younger man asked.

I was lining up my first shot, "Freeze fear ghost, I think. It's the dragon's name."

"Krildovjoor!" my wife responded, followed by "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" Fire washed over the dragon's head and neck.

"When two dragons meet, it's traditional that they introduce themselves and then demonstrate the strength of their _thu'um_ or shout." My first arrow went wide when the beast suddenly banked left to climb over the nearby cliff. "My wife's been calling herself Krildovjoor, which means brave dragon mortal." I readied my next shot and wondered how long before our guests got it.

The dragon swooped down from the north and started to hover over her, wings flapping and lining up another thu'um attack. It was the last mistake it would ever make.

"_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!" came the Dragonrend as I sank an arrow into its breast. The dragon tried to climb, only realizing it was in trouble as the electric blue energy of Thora's shout surrounded it, crippling it's wings and forcing it down. I was shooting arrow after arrow into the beast as it landed in a nearby clearing.

"Hey!" my wife yelled at me.

"If you want the kill, you better start running," I replied grinning.

She laughed as she drew up to the dragon's head, daedric greatsword flashing in the sunlight. I was still shooting, but after three swings she got the kill. As the dragon burned apart and the familiar glowing lights surrounded Thora, my guests finally got it.

"That mean's she's …" The older man said, his eyes widened, "And you …"

"Lets go back inside," I suggested before he could say anything more. I could see the questions in their eyes.

"She's amazing." The younger one said when we regained the room. "But that name, I thought she was Dovah-"

"That word is a title, not unlike 'Jarl'. She wanted a name that would refer to herself alone." I allowed myself to share some of my pride in her. "One of the nord heros who taught her that shout was called 'She who delights in battle.' I've always felt that also applies to my wife."

Thora came through the door at that moment. She removed her helmet and I was struck once again by her beauty. Her eyes were shinning, her cheeks flushed, and her smile was infectious as she took us all in. "So, now will you trust me against the Thalmor?"

The men gasped and tried to kneel but she would have none of it. She's often said that Nords should kneel to no man, only the Gods. Their tongues now loosened, the story came out quickly. The younger man had been hired to do repairs on an old keep, his wife to do the cleaning and laundry. He went to the job, not knowing whom he was working for until it was too late. His information was good. He could draw maps, report on guard schedules, he even had a key.

We questioned him until we had everything we needed. Then my wife asked her last question. "Why have you brought this information to us?" It seemed like an easy question, but it never was. Which is why she asked it.

The men paused, their eyes filling with sadness and I already knew what was coming. "My wife …" the younger man started, and then faltered.

"She's my sister, Elise. After they ran away from the Thalmor-" _'After the Thalmor allowed you to escape_' I edited in my thoughts. "they took her one night. From their house. In their sleep. That was last week."

"Are you sure it was them?" she asked softly.

"They sent her hand," he gasped. "It was them. They sent a note saying he should never say anything to anyone or they'd come for him. I'm certain it was her, I'm a smith and I made the ring she …"

I watched the sadness fill my love's eyes. Sadness she never tried to hide. "Is she still alive?" she asked very gently.

"No," the younger man sobbed. "I'm not certain, but I don't think so."

She communicated with a look and I went to the door. I heard her speaking softly as I opened the door and motioned to the two men who were also overnight guests of the Inn.

"Thank you for this. I know how hard and dangerous it is," she told them. "I promise you we will put this information to good use and we'll make sure that those Elves never hurt another man or woman again. But now, we need to take care of you. Skyrim is no longer safe for you. You need to leave and never come back. I'm sorry."

She pointed to the men following me into the bedroom, "These are Thorald and Ralof. They are our two best men and they're going to take you to Morrowind, and get you set up with new names there. You can trust them, they both have good reasons to hate the Thalmor as much as we do." She passed them a pair of plain silver rings. "These look like plain rings, but they have powerful protections from magic on them. You need to never take these off. The Thalmor have long memories so even ten or twenty years from now you need to still be wearing these."

They nodded, reassured by the strength of her words. "Do you have any other family? Children?" They shook their heads no. "Is there anything in your houses that can't be replaced? It won't be safe for you to go back there, but I can have men impersonate bandits and break in."

The younger man looked uncertain. "There's a pitcher. It … it sounds like nothing, but it was my grandmothers and it's all I have left."

She nodded understandingly. "It's alright. I'll have it sent to you. Give Ralof a description." She paused. "If there's any chance Elise is alive, I'll get her out and make sure she gets safely to you, I promise."

Ralof started gently leading them away, but the younger man stopped and impulsively hugged my wife. She embraced him, murmuring soft words of comfort. His brother-in-law watched, uncertainty written on his face until she nodded her understanding to him.

Thorald passed me the note of what they needed 'stolen' and said goodbye, leaving us alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks to everyone for reading, and a special thanks to those of you who's taken the time to review. Reviews make me happy!

4

"There's a chance she's not alive."

She sighed. "I know. But that means there's a chance she _is_ alive. That means I go in tonight."

I nodded, knowing better than to try and talk her out of it. "Last mission?"

"Last one. I promise."

I looked at her, my eyes questioning.

"I talked to Eydis and I'm pretty sure it's time for me to stop."

My heart clenched in my chest and I refused to think further about what her words meant. "Let me go instead."

She fixed me with a look. "Never."

You would think the High King of Skyrim could always get what he wants. You'd be so wrong. I pulled her into my arms, wrapping them around her carefully, so that there was no space between us and buried my nose in her braids. I took in the scent of her hair as I waited for our breaths the synchronize. It was our private ritual, the thing we did to ground ourselves to each other, share our strength with each other. When our chests were rising and falling together, I lifted my head slightly so she could look up at me.

"I need to be sure you can do this."

"It's pregnancy, not possession by Daedra," she replied flatly, trying to avoid answering my question.

I wasn't having it. "Thora Stormcloak, Dovahkiin, High Queen of Skyrim," her eyes widened at me. "Also known as Stormblade, Wearer of the Stormcrown…."

"OKAY!" She shouted. "Fine. I'll answer the question. I _hate_ it when you do that."

I raised an eyebrow expectantly. When she didn't speak again, I continued, "Wearer of the Stormcrown of Talos, Thane of the Nine Ho-"

"I can do this." She blurted out.

"Report." She was annoyed, I could feel her wanting to stomp her foot, possibly on mine. We did this anytime either of us was sick or injured. The idea was to be objective about our readiness and not let feelings cloud our judgment. I can't say it was completely successful.

"My stamina is reduced and I'm growing fatigued more easily. Otherwise, there is no other change in my condition."

I kissed her lips sweetly to remind her that I loved her, and because I could. "Your breasts have gotten bigger."

"They have?" she looked down at her armoured chest, frowning. "Well, large breasts will not effect the mission."

"Pity."

"Shut up!"

We both laughed, and suddenly we were alright again. "I _can_ do this one," I repeated. "Let you take it easy."

She nodded as she brought her hand up to stroke my cheek. "I know. And it might be wise to let you, but, I really need this." She sighed, "I really need to kill the last of those bastards, with _my_ hands, and know they're gone and we're safe."

I pursed my lips and started unstrapping her armour. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." When she was out of it, I nudged her towards the bed. "Now, we have six hours until nightfall, and probably four hours before Aela and Argis get here. You, my love, are going to sleep now." I climbed in beside her, knowing there was no way she'd sleep without me.

She agreed quietly and was soon asleep while I studied the maps for the mission. It disturbed me how quickly she had fallen asleep. Thanks to her Dovah Sos or dragonblood, the Dragonborn usually had more stamina and needed less sleep than the average person. She _had_ been tiring more easily. I hadn't been imagining it.

As I watched her sleep, I was sorely tempted. We had sleeping potions as part of our equipment. I could make sure she slept and finish the mission myself. She would be safe. Our _baby_ would be safe.

But even as I thought about it, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't break her trust like that. It would be saying I didn't believe in her abilities or her judgment. And honestly, I did trust her. It was a small fort. She could probably do it completely by herself, but she'd have her strongest Housecarl and a Werewolf for back up. I could not insult her for the sake of my unwarranted fear.

Pushing the maps aside, a curled up behind my wife, pulling her close to me and resigned myself to an uncomfortable night of worry.

_Again, thanks for reading and please take a moment to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and for the follows & favorites! They make my day. _

_We're into part 2 of our story, so now it's Thora's turn to narrate. We'll be going back to Ulfric for part 3. In case you're wondering, this story is all written, there shouldn't have any delays in posting. _

_Please enjoy and Please leave a review. Thanks!_

Part Two: The Mission

5

Frankly I was surprised when I woke up. I knew there was a chance Ulfric was going to knock me out and do the objective himself. He was miserable and worried and I did feel bad for him. But not bad enough to let him take it.

My husband is a intelligent, powerful, amazing man. But I'm still a better operative. I can sneak better than him, I'm a better fighter than him, and the man can't pick a lock to save his life. Of course he is stronger, a better rider, a better shot with a bow, and can talk his way into or out of any situation like no one I've ever seen. Even Brynjolf.

For not the first time I cursed Galmar and his stupid "Only one inside" rule. While I was at it, I cursed the Thalmor and the Forsworn too for good measure. What can I say? I like cursing.

Armouring up, I went into the main room of the inn. It was late afternoon and time for planning and briefing.

Argis and Aela were sitting across the table from my husband, their heads all focused on the maps in front of them. As I made my way to them, the Innkeeper handed me a large mug of cold water. I drank it down almost in one swallow, surprised at how thirsty I was. Puzzled, I thanked her and moved to the table.

Argis stood as soon as he saw me. "Honored to see you my Thane."

I nodded slightly and indicated he was to sit. Honestly, I had told the man so many times not to do that on missions. It was simply hopeless.

"Harbinger," Aela acknowledged me.

"We are trying to be covert here."

Aela looked at my husband. "You were right."

I counted to ten. Nope, still wanted to **FUS** them out of the window. So I counted again. I made it up to the forties before Ulfric spoke.

"My love," he said smoothly, standing and taking my hands in his, an apology in his eyes. "Please join us. We need you."

"What did you tell them?" I asked in that fight-whisper tone every spouse knows.

He spoke softly, not whispering. "I told them the truth, about your condition and limitations."

I grimaced. "_Beaaar_," I whined using my 'in public' nickname. '_Ulfric_' tends to get people's attention.

"They are our friends and I am entrusting your life into their hands. They deserve all the information I can give them. Especially in the current situation."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Damn it, if I was going to do this run I needed to stop moaning and do it. "_Fine_." Well, I was trying. I sat down at the table and said, "Show me what you've got."

The plan was simple and clean: go in, kill all the Thalmor, get out. Argis would be the muscle, Aela would do ranged attacks, I would do locks, shouts (as needed) and take care of any prisoners we found. Ulfric and his back-up would be waiting outside. We studied the layout, indicating likely hotspots, possible prisoner locations, and rendezvous locations. Potions, poisons and enchantments were passed around and checked.

"Where's the back up?" I asked when we were done. Moment's later Calder came through the door.

I shut my mouth just in time to stop myself from speaking to him. I really was off my game. Maybe Ulfric was right? I pointed my head towards the table to hide the stupid smile on my face. Calder was my favorite housecarl, but he wasn't supposed to be here.

Calder went to the counter and ordered dinner and some mead. Then his eyes drifted over us, and he politely stepped closer. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your dinner."

Ulfric met his glance. "Not at all, what seems to be the problem, traveler."

Calder nodded. "Oh, I've just come from the East and the weather was very stormy there. I was wondering how has the weather been around here?"

Okay, he's my favorite, but he's a Nord and we just don't do subtle well. I spoke up, "We've had a lovely day, kinsman, but there might be some rain overnight. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Calder made sounds of being grateful and sat besides Aela. We waited from Eydis to bring his dinner, and when she left the room we pounced.

"Where's Yrsarld?" Ulfric asked.

Calder frowned, "Yrsarld Thrice-Pierced is now Fourth-Pierced."

"Dead?"

"He lives. The healers say he'll recover, but it will take some time."

"What happened?" His tone was dark.

"He was jumped on the road west of Windhelm. Luckily, he was most of the way to Whiterun and Lydia came looking for him when he didn't meet her at the stables."

"Who did it?" I asked.

"Damned Jester again," he answered angrily.

My jaw locked. Ulfric asked, "Did he get away?"

Calder nodded, "As always."

I forced my jaw to relax. "How is it possible that one insane Jester is more difficult to destroy than _Alduin the __World Eater__!?_" I brought my voice down. "I _broke_ the Dark Brotherhood. I killed Astrid and then I killed the rest of them in that _filthy_ hole, so why is this Fool still around?"

"He has nothing, therefore he has nothing to lose, my love."

Deep breath. Focus. Thalmor now, Jester later.

"Calder?"

"My Thane?"

Ulfric rolled his eyes.

"Situation?"

Calder sat up straight. "My Th-Lady, I met with Lydia in Windhelm and accompanied her here. She's waiting with six horses about a half mile north of here. There's been no sign of the Jester and the roads have been largely clear."

"Are you fit for duty?"

Calder looked hurt. "Of course, my Lady."

Ulfric touched my hand and asked with his eyes. "Yes, fine."

"Calder, we have a situation you need to be aware of."

"My K-Sir?"

"We think Thora is with child." He spoke slowly and reverently, then smiled so beautifully I forgot to be angry with him. "She wants to complete this last mission, so we'll be going forward as planned. But be aware that she's tiring more easily. I'm sure I don't need to explain how important her safety and well-being is to me?"

Calder opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "Permission to speak freely, my Lord?"

Ulfric nodded once.

"My Thane, are you out of your mind?"

I rose slowly, letting every bit of my Dov side show in my eyes, until I stood at my full height and stared him down until he was kneeling. "I will say this once. Only once. There will be no children in this family until I am sure they will safe. That is the priority. I will not put them in danger and I will not put Skyrim in danger. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now, I'm not even certain I am pregnant, but if I am, it means it happened the first month we tried. That means I am strong, healthy and fertile. I will _not_ be treated like an infant. I am still the Dragonborn, and I am still Queen. Not some fragile piece of pottery that needs to be wrapped in velvet and kept in a glass case.

"Safety for my children means the removal of the Thalmor from Skyrim. We are on the threshold of achieving that, and if you think I am going to stay my hand now, you are utterly mistaken. Can you accept this? Or would you prefer to be released from my service?"

"My place is at your side, My Thane," Calder vowed, his head bowed. "I am your sword and your shield. I will protect you with my life."

I looked at Aela and Argis, who I was surprised to see were also kneeling.

"Argis?"

"My place is at your side, My Thane."

"Aela, you are my companion and have a different relationship to me. But I trust I've made my point clear."

"Yes, Harbinger." She grinned. "It is well to see you like this, my Lady."

I sighed. "Okay, everybody up. I think we've terrorized Eydis enough." I was moving back to my bench when a pair of arms caught me up.

His breath was on my ear. "You almost had _me_ on my knees." Oh, this time he was whispering.

I smirked. "Oh really?"

"You are glorious, and terrifying, and I adore you, my love." He turned me and captured my mouth with his own. His kiss was full of passion, love and promise. I trembled.

Some people say my husband married me just for the political benefit. These people are idiots.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey there, I'm happy to get the actual mission happening. Thanks for reading and please review. It makes my day._

6

We headed out as soon as it was dark. Lydia was where she was expected to be with the horses and we carefully packed everything we wouldn't need for the mission on them. I pulled Lydia aside and explained the 'situation' to her and asked her to swear her service again. She, for one, was delighted and after swearing, jumped up to hug and congratulate me.

I planned to ask Jordis and Iona to swear too. It seemed like a good idea if there actually was a baby coming. And in spite of what I said, I was pretty sure I had a little Stormcloak in me.

The Thalmor were based in Harmugstahl in the northern part of the Reach. I realized they must be doing pretty badly to settle for that. Its an abandon old fort, mostly underground, that used to house a crazed mage who was experimenting on Frostbite spiders. Come to think of it, he was an Altmer too.

The fort (and I use the word loosely) was run down and spider infested when I last saw it. I was hoping that the Thalmor had cleaned up the place.

Lydia and the horses hid in the woods near a crossroads and a bridge, about a mile out. We made sure she knew where the nearby Forsworn camps were and left her there. Ulfric and Calder peeled off from us and hid in the shadows of the base of the cliffs to the south of the fort. The fort had only one entrance or exit; we would see if that would prove lucky or dangerous.

We approached the fort as quietly as we could. Argis and I were using a muffle charm. Aela was silent as a shadow and didn't need magical assistance. There was no one outside the fort, but it was certain there would be guards on the other side of the door. Aela and I readied our bows and Argis stood by the door. At my nod, he threw it open and a voice could be heard from within.

As soon as I could make out a silhouette, I let loose my arrow. Aela had already fired and was pumping her next one off. One, two three arrows each and we stopped. I couldn't see or hear anything. Argis made the 'clear' signal and we moved up.

There was a long hallway that opened to a large hall. After scanning it, I eased up on my bowstring and checked the three fallen Altmer. There wore standard elven light armour, not even gilded. These were foot soldiers and their bodies yielded nothing of value, by way of items or information.

Drawing back my bow, we moved on. Aela taking point and keeping to the right, Argis in the middle, sword drawn and shield ready, and I had the rear, keeping to the left. My archery was better than Argis's, but that was all that could be said for it. If we saw any serious action, my plan was to switch to the greatsword on my back.

The placed had been cleaned, the spider-webs were gone, but the distinctive smell of frostbite spiders remained in the air, combining with reek of fresh blood and sweat. Underneath is it, I could smell the mildew and dampness that seemed inevitable to any kind of underground structure. Through hallways, down stairs, and around corners we crept. Luckily, the way was deserted until we reached the last room before the puzzle gate. This area was tricky, because it wasn't a closed room. It was open along the ceiling joining with a hallway that lead deep into the fort. Any noise here could easily alert the whole compound. We stopped just before the entrance to the room.

There were two guards standing on either side of the puzzle doorway. A third Thalmor, a mage by the looks of him, had been taking to the guards, but thankfully soon left, resealing the puzzle behind him. A part of me just wanted to charge in and take the two guards out, but there were still too many unknowns about the fort to give up the element of surprise quite yet. I sighted my man, as Aela did the same, and Argis silently counted us down. On the last count I shot, and watched my arrow sink into the man's bicep. I was drawing a second arrow when the man collapsed and Aela flashed me a look.

Her man had dropped with her first shot. Of course. I might be the Harbinger, but the look in her eyes dropped me right back down to whelp and there was a promise of archery practice in my future.

The puzzle door was made up of a dozen spikes sliding against each other at different angles to form an impassable barrier. There was 4 levers in a row in front of the doorway. I prayed to Talos that the Thalmor hadn't changed the unlocking sequence. I moved the left-most lever and held my breath until two spikes slid slowly unto the floor, then I threw the right-most lever, and watched the remaining spikes slide away. Argis and Aela were already moving forward as I quickly picked up and redrew my bow.

The next room had once been stables, I think. When I was last here, it held three dangerous spiders. The good news was that the spiders and webs had been cleared away. The bad news? It had been built up and was now the barracks for the Thalmor guards. There was eight of them there, and we were lucky that four were sleeping.

Quickly we sprang into action, moving down the center hallway, to each doorway and dispatching anyone inside. There was only one scream, but it wasn't too loud, and Argis was able to stop it quickly. We froze, listening.

No sounds met our ears. I could only hope that no one had heard it, otherwise Hello Ambush.

When we cleared the last room, I stopped and leaned against the wall a moment, resting. The smell of blood was making my stomach turn. I felt hot and nauseous. It was hardly an unfamiliar scent, and while it had never been pleasant, it had never bothered me quite so much before. Ah, pregnancy.

I fanned the air in front of my face with my hand and took a couple not-so-deep breaths, and I was good to go. Argis and Aela hadn't said anything, but their eyes were speaking volumes. I mentally sighed. I was never going to hear the end of this. Ulfric was going to chain me to the bed and I'd never see the sky again. My lips quirked, actually the chaining to the bed part didn't sound too bad.

Aela and Argis were staring even more openly now, so I figured I'd better concentrate. We formed up and started off again. The next room had been an alchemy lab and I was pleased to see that hadn't changed. What was different was the two Thalmor mages and a guard. Luckily, there was three of us, and we had the drop on them. Aela took the farthest one with her arrows, while Argis and I used our swords to make quick work of the two closest. The guard was carrying nothing interesting, but the mages had an obscure potion and a couple valuable alchemy ingredients between them.

We then climbed the stair to a mezzanine overlooking a lab. While Kornlus Frey was in residence, there had been spiders kept in here as test subjects. The Thalmor, true to their depraved little hearts had turned it into a torture room. A Justiciar was holding court with a pair of guards. There was a prisoner on a rack beside them, and a couple more in the cell on the left wall.

Using hand signals, I assigned the Justiciar to Aela, figuring distance was a good idea for him. Argis and I were to take the guards. Our weapons were quickly re-poisoned, we each downed a resist shock potion, and then it was up to Aela to get us started..

I slowly slid as close as I could to the stairway, waiting for that distinctive sound. Aela had nerves of steel and waited until the Justiciar had just turned away before taking the shot. I heard the twang of her bow immediately followed by a soft grunt and took off. I moved as quickly as I could, being careful to stay out of Aela's range.

The Justiciar's back was looking like a pin cushion by the time I got close to my guard. Argis had vaulted the railing and was running up on the left, as I took the guard to the right. It only took me two swings to get him down, but landing those swings took a little time. He was wirey and much faster than I was in my heavy plate. He seemed completely boneless the way he could dodge my swings and I was considering a shout, but finally I saw an opening and managed to stager him with my first blow. The second followed right after it, and he was gone. I had just dropped him when I saw movement to my right and then pain exploded on my skin.

The Justiciar was still alive and kicking, as his lightning bolt was ample proof. I sucked in a breath and shouted the Thu'um I'd thought I'd need for the guard.

_**TIID KLO**_!

The world turned a muffled grayish-blue and everything around me slowed down. Even moving like I was ankle deep in mud I was still faster, and was able to slide my greatsword into the Justiciar's neck and watch his head leave his body. The relief of the lightning stopping was worth the shout and possibly giving away our location. Luckily the potion had prevented the spell from causing me too much damage, but dang, it stung. I just had time to take a deep breath before the world caught up with itself, as color and sound returned.

"My Thane?" Argis was suddenly holding my elbow carefully. He placed a stamina potion in my open hand and held on to me while I drank. "Your color went very pale, my Thane," he reported uneasily. When I'd finished the bottle he let go of me, and then Argis and I freed the prisoners with the key he had found, while Aela kept watch.

The prisoner on the rack was a young man, barely out of his teens. A Nord with black hair and blue eyes. Without thinking I poured a healing potion into him, while wondering if this was what my husband looked like twenty-five years ago. Oh, the eye was different, but the eyes, the shape and size of his body. It was uncomfortably familiar. He groaned, and shifted back when I tried to help him up. "It's okay. I'm here to rescue you."

He was able to recognize that I wasn't a Thalmor, but I didn't think he was able to understand much more any than that. I slowly helped him onto his feet, pleased to see he could stand after the potion kicked in.

Looking to the cell, I found Argis had freed two more men, both Bretons, but not the wife I was hoping to find.

Aela moved to the front of our group with Argis just behind her. One of the prisoners from the cell must have been a new arrival, because he was in fairly good shape. I had him support his cellmate and walk ahead of me, while I helped the boy from the rack.

According to my memory and the maps, we only had two more areas to get through. I was hoping we had gotten through the worst of it, but I was wrong. All our luck had left us when the door to the Frey's former quarters opened to reveal a Thalmor Wizard.

_Shit_.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's time for our daily chapter. This is the last one from Thora's point of view. Next chapter we'll be back to Ulfric. As you might imagine he's not having a good time._

_Thanks for all of you for reading. It's such a thrill to look at my story stats and see how many people are following this. Remember, reviews are love._

7

I threw the boy to the side and out of range, then pushed the other two prisoners in the other direction. I could hear Aela shooting arrow after arrow, and Argis's battlecry.

Once the prisoners were clear, I reached back and yanked hard, freeing my greatsword and started running. Looking up was like looking into a nightmare. Chain lightning was pouring out of both of the wizard's hands, one directed right at Argis, the other at Aela. If the Thalmor had been surprised, he had made up for it quickly. Argis dropped to his knees as I watched, his chest convulsing, while Aela struggled to continue but was losing strength quickly. The Wizard hadn't noticed me yet, but I could see the lightning balls drifting directly towards me and knew I had only seconds.

_**WULD NAH KEST**_!

I shouted, forcing myself directly in front of the Wizard and using the momentum to drive my sword as deep as it could go. More than twenty pounds of sharpened and enchanted ebony slid savagely into his chest, breaking his ribs and piercing his organs. I twisted my grip on my hilt and pulled down as hard as I could, ripping through him. I could see the shock on his paling face that morphed into hatred as he placed his sparking hands directly onto my chest, burning me and I struggled to draw a breath as I slid down into the black.

There was something in my mouth. And voices that I couldn't understand. I turned away, trying to get away from the noise and the thing. There was a flicker of pain, that I instinctively knew would get worse with increasing awareness, so I turned away from that too.

Then I was choking and gagging. I couldn't breathe. More yelling. Someone pounding on my back.

"Swallow, please swallow!"

Swallowing seemed better than choking, so I put all my attention to the bottle in my mouth.

I must have drifted again, because the next thing I knew, Aela was pulling me up. "Harbinger," she directed calmly and firmly. "We need to move, now. Walk with me."

I was confused and disoriented, but I listened to her sureness. My hand felt wet and I looked at it to see it covered in blood. I didn't think it was my blood, but there did seem to be a lot of it.

Aela gently pushed my hand down and leaned me against the wall. "Can you stand."

Could I? I tried, "Yes, I'm okay." My voice was a harsh rasp.

Aela nodded a little dubiously and said, "Be right back."

She ducked around the corner, where I finally realized screams were coming from. Argis? I looked around, and quickly held onto the wall as a wave of dizziness passed over me. Shutting my eyes didn't help. In fact, it made it worse. But breathing? Breathing helped. I noticed now I wasn't alone. To my right were the three prisoners from the lab. They looked as confused as I was, but I soon realized it was for a different reason.

There were sounds I had heard and hadn't even acknowledged. Cries, the snapping of bones, the wet slap of flesh, a roar. Aela had transformed. I heard her growling now, and a scream that was cut off suddenly. A few more sounds of movement, at least one more fight, and Argis reappeared from around the corner.

"My Thane?" He was bloodied and I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "My Thane, I need you to see this."

I heard then the sound of Aela transforming back and knew the fight was over. I let Argis put his arm around me and with his help hobbled around the corner. I had to count heads to figure out how many were dead, since the bodies were a bit disconnected. But I counted four heads, a Justiciar and three guards. We were in a second torture room with four cells along the wall.

The smell was too much, and I stopped Argis and vomited on the ground. That's when I became fully aware of the pain. Pain flooding my chest, my throat, and my head. I could hear my pulse in my ears and hammering throughout my body. Argis handed me a cloth and I cleaned myself as best I could before he helped me up and we continued moving. The first cell was empty. The second contained a dead woman. I pulled on Argis to move closer. She was older, probably in her fifties. Not the young wife I was looking for, but probably someone's wife. I shook my head and pressed on. The third cell was empty, but I could see Aela through the bars in the fourth cell.

As we got closer, I saw she was holding a young Nord woman. The woman was crying softly, but trying to stand with the Huntresse's help. I stepped closer "Elise?"

She looked up, her breath catching. I noticed the rough and dirty bandage on her left wrist where he hand used to be.

"Elise, your husband and brother sent us to find you." My voice was not my own, cracked, broken and barely louder than a whisper. "We're going to take you to them."

I held her close as we rested against the walls of her cell while the other moved about. Argis brought us potions, green for Elise and red for me. Together we drank, letting our bodies start to heal. She starting crying in earnest now, as she realized her horror was finally over. I tried to comfort her, rocking and patting her as the tears ran down her face. And if some of those tears were mine, that was okay too.


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome to part 3. Ulfric's back as narrator, because Thora's a little busy. Please feel free to leave a review. I love to hear what people think and I promise I'll pm you back._

Part 3: Escape.

8

The first shout hadn't bothered me. I recognized it, _Slow Time,_ one of her favorites. If anything, it made me feel better. I knew she was well and the mission was continuing.

The second shout, however … that's I knew something was wrong. There was panic in her voice. And _Whirlwind Sprint_? She only used that when getting through traps or going up onto a ledge to search for treasure. What was happening?

Then there were no more shouts, and that really frightened me.

Once Thora broke out her shouts, she used them a lot. She would try to avoid them altogether if she could, especially if she was sneaking, but once that cat was out of the bag, it was one of her favorite things to do.

The Dragonborn-_My_ Dragonborn wasn't shouting and it was a very bad sign.

After ten minutes I started pacing. My axes were out and I was twirling them in my hands, frantically, trying to make the time pass faster. I knew I was out of cover, but I didn't care. Every minute was making me more and more alarmed.

"My Jarl?" Calder's voice was timid.

That stopped me. Calder was never timid. I turned to him, catching his expression in the moonlight and wished I hadn't.

"My Jarl. I apologize for offending the Queen earlier. I didn't mean to insult her. I respect her with all my heart."

"Go on," I ordered. His tone was doing nothing for my mood.

"Its just, sir, the _Thalmor_."

I stopped and stared at him. He had the grace to blush a moment later.

"Of course, you would know. Excuse me, sir."

"Calder, I am fully aware of the danger of this mission. My wife is fully aware of the danger. I think you should stop now."

"Aye, sir."

That had been stupid, but at least it burned up some time. With a huff, I gave up hiding altogether and moved to the landing in front of the entrance to the fort. There was little risk; The area had long been cleared, and if any Thalmor ran out trying to escape, I could stop them.

Calder looked miserable, but joined me on the landing.

Then I heard it. A howl. _Aela_. Followed by screams. "_Shit_."

If Aela had transformed, things were not going well. And why wasn't Thora shouting? All kinds of reasons came flooding into my mind, none of them good. I stared at the door, willing it to open. Willing her to come out.

It was our last mission. _Last mission_. We had gone so far. Had done too much for anything to happen to her now.

Calder quietly parked himself in front of the door, trying to be casual about it and failing completely. I was considering rushing him when suddenly he jumped away. "They're coming!"

The door flew open and out came Aela, her bow drawn. She tightened her draw for an instant and then I could see recognition dawn in her eyes and she quickly lowered it. She looked back and said, "It's clear," to whoever was behind her. Two ragged men, clearly prisoners, came out next, one supporting the other.

Calder reached forward to take the more injured man, carrying him to the side. I saw more movement and Argis came out, carrying a young man, as Aela disappeared back inside. Both of them looked like hell and I sprang to their aid. Taking the boy in my arms, Argis sank to his knees, pulled out a potion which he sucked down eagerly, and then he gave me one for the boy.

"We'd managed to get a healing potion into him earlier, but then there was trouble, and he was caught in some of the crossfire."

I nodded and helped the young man drink the red potion down.

When he was finished, I heard retching behind me. "My Jarl!" Aela was there holding up my wife as she vomited. "The mission was successful but we have a problem. There was a wizard, she took dual cast lighting spells directly to her chest. We've tried potions, but she keeps throwing them up. Sir, she needs healers now."

Suddenly my heart stopped and I grabbed her, pulling her up and pressing her against the stone wall. "Light!" I shouted and someone came with a torch. It was a sight that will haunt me as long as I live. Her eyes were the first things I could process; Blood vessels had broken in the whites, making them red. There was blood everywhere, on her face, on her neck, her hands, in her hair. Every place I could see was covered with blood. I prayed to Talos it wasn't hers.

"Darling, can you hear me? Where are you hurt?"

I could see her throat working, but no sound was coming out.

"Just point, darling, point."

Thora began fumbling at the fastenings of her armour. My hands gently brushed hers away and I opened the catches and buckles, then lifted the armour away from her.

Underneath she wore a white linen shirt that was now bright red.

"_Thora_." I was speechless. Gently I lifted the shirt away, so see her burnt skin, cracked and broken, blood oozing out.

Right away I knew what I needed to do. I looked at Aela, "I'm taking her to Solitude. You are in charge. Being these people to the Proudspire and then find me."

She nodded crisply. "Yes, My Jarl."

Thora closed her eyes and dropped. I scooped her up and ran down the stairs to the open ground. We had a plan for this. We had a plan for everything, but we'd never done this before, and now her life depended on it working. I looked to the sky and shouted the only new Thu'um I'd learned since I was a youth.

_**"OH DA VIING!"**_

I was shaking as I held her, my lungs gasping as I waited listening. I prayed to Akatosh that it would work. In my mind I was working out a backup plan, involving Lydia and the horses, but I hoped I wouldn't need it. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I heard a faint roar followed by the sound of wings.

A dragon had never looked so beautiful to me before, as the scarlet hunter landed before me.

"Drem Yol Lok, Odahviing."

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiinni Ahmul."

"She's hurt, I need to get her to the healer's."

I could see him examining her with his eyes, and watched his nostril's flare. "You should be quick, Stormcloak."

With Argis's help, I climbed on Odahviing's neck and placed Thora on the dragon before me. Odahviing's swung around as he sniffed again.

"Stormcloak, do you know-"

"I know, Odahviing. We need to hurry. Please."

I honestly remember almost nothing of the flight. I recall seeing the Dragonsbridge and the long incline up into Solitude, but almost nothing else. I do remember my terror.

Next thing I knew, we were landing in front of the Blue Palace, a circle of guards surrounding us.

"It's King Ulfric. The Dragonborn is hurt. I need assistance." Two guards helped me get her down, while two more went to rouse Jarl Elisif and her Court Mage.

I bid a quick goodbye to the Dragon and ran to the huge bedroom that we used when we stayed here. I laid her down on the bed and quickly began removing the rest of her armour. Elisif was the first to reach us.

"Ulfric?"

I was too worried to even look at her. "Elisif, Thora needs help."

She gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth, then turned and ran, shouting for her mage. I didn't know if I should be impressed or terrified.

Moments later the mage, Sybille Stentor was literally dragged in by her Jarl.

"What's the meaning of this?" she snapped.

I looked at her coldly. "Queen Thora, the Dragonborn, was attacked by a Thalmor wizard. She has grave wounds and your help is required."

If I was cool, Sybille was ice. "Why should I help you, _murderer_?"

Elisif cried out, "Sybille!"

"Because she is Thane of your court and a friend of your Jarl." I realized I was shouting but I was beyond caring. "This isn't about me, you _bloodsucking witch_. It's about her!"

She smirked then, as if I had amused her, and walked to my wife. Moments later her hands were glowing and she was moving them slowly down her body. "Concussion. Severe burns. Lacerations. Blood loss. Hmm, she's had some internal damage- By Arkay, she's practically cooked! Did the mage actually put his hands on her?"

I nodded.

Her glowing eyes widened. "That explains her injuries. It's remarkable she lives. Oh!" Her hands had stopped over Thora's womb.

"Hold your tongue, Mage."

Sybille's head turned toward me and she pursed her lips, then nodded, and went back to her task. "More burns and plenty of bruises. I'm guessing our Dragonborn here gave as good as she got?"

I sighed, suddenly tired. "Better, she lives."

The Mage chuckled and the color of the light shining from her hands changed. As I watched, I could see her terrible injuries healing. Being a Nord, I've always had a deep distrust of magic, but it was impossible to deny it's usefulness in this moment.

A guard appeared a minute later and placed a chair at her bedside.

"Ulfric, why don't you sit down." Elisif offered.

I was surprised, and I had to admit, touched by her thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Jarl Elisif."

After what seemed like a long time later, Sybille stopped. "That's all I want to do right now. Don't want to overtax her system." She passed me three bottles. "When she awakens during the day have her drink those. I'll be back in about four hours, before sunrise, to check on her. I'd suggest you should sleep beside her. It will help her heal."

I was surprised by her words, but too tired to react. "Thank you Sybille."

"My Lord," she sniffed before gliding out of the room.

"Is there anything you need, Ulfric?" Elisif asked.

I smiled gratefully. "I could use some cold water for drinking, some warm water for bathing, and some mead to help me sleep, if you please."

She beamed, "I can do that," and cheerfully marched away.

It had been a strange night and I wasn't even going to try to make sense of it. I wrote a note to Jordis telling her to prepare for the others, had it delivered by a guard, drank, washed, drank, and finally crawled under the blanket beside Thora.

Her bloodstained clothing had been replaced by a simple, loose robe to allow her skin to heal. There was still dried blood in her hair and on her skin, but that could wait until later. I gently pulled her to me, amazed that just twelve hours ago she'd been napping in my arms. She made a soft little noise as she snuggled into my chest and then she was deep asleep again.

I blew out my candle. In the quiet dark, I held her close and trembled, knowing how close we'd come to losing it all.

_Dovahkiinni Ahmul_ means Dragonborn's husband.


	9. Chapter 9

_Short chapter here to get everyone up to speed. Thanks for the reviews! I feel the love._

_I want to thank everyone who has favorite'd and followed this story! My followers (heh) are HayleyHat, Lucky Lily 3496, Itchy-rat, ColleraZorn, HavenSpire & hertwistedmind. The favorites list adds and brunofedato. And of course, there's my fantastic beta team- they know who they are_. :D

9

I awoke to the dry tones of Sybille.

"Well, at least he can follow instructions."

Opening my eyes, I found her standing beside us, her arms crossed over her chest. "Good morning, mage"

She snorted slightly, "Hardly morning. Now, let's have a look then." I moved away from Thora, gently rolling her onto her back and brushing the hair from her face.

"Well, it seems I was right. She did need sleep."

I had to agree. Her color was much better and some of the bruises on her face had started to fade. Sybille opened her robe and checked the skin of her chest, which had thankfully closed without any scars.

Then she started touching her breasts. My hand shot out and closed around her wrist automatically. "What are you doing?"

The mage sighed. "My _King_, she was burned here. Since her breasts are going to be, shall we say, '_operational_' fairly soon, I need to make sure they are healing and that there is no deeper damage to the tissue." She twisted and pulled her wrist free. "If you're upset with what I'm doing here, you're going to love what the midwife does."

I growled and let her return to her work. "I think she'll make a complete recovery. I congratulate you, Jarl Ulfric, when I first saw her, I was sure she'd have some lasting scars."

"How is the child?"

"Ah, that Nordish directness. Always so refreshing." She rolled her eyes. "The child is fine. It's lifeforce is quite strong and there is no reason to think it has been effected by it's mother's _adventures_."

"It?"

"Do you wish to know the gender?"

"I do."

She smirked again. "Does it matter?"

"Only in selecting a name. I have no preference." As she lifted a haughty eyebrow, I continued. "But I can see I'm taxing your abilities. It is no matter. I'm sure my Mage Wuunferth will be able to share the happy news with us." I lifted my own eyebrow, indicating it was her move.

"I'll be delighted to inform your Majesties. I simply wish to wait until the Queen is awake to hear it for herself. It's hardly fair for her to hear it second hand while she's doing all the work."

"Of course," I agreed reasonably. "Perhaps this evening when you next check on the Queen, she'll be awake and you can share what you know." I gave her a hard look, letting her know she was dismissed.

"I look forward to it. Good day, your Majesties." She said as she swept from the room.

I sighed as I looked back to my wife. The sight of the Breton mage being so free with her body had upset me more than it should have. I wondered if this strange possessiveness was due to her injuries or her pregnancy? Either way, I knew that she would have laughed at me if she had seen it.

I smiled, thinking of how she would tease me. _What? The great Ulfric Stormcloak, seducer of thousands, getting bothered by a pair of breasts?_

I dismissed the thought with a faint chuckle and settled back to sleep.

I awoke hours later to find her restless in my arms. I could see by her face she was in pain and she was crying softly in her sleep. Gently I woke her, rubbing her back and speaking her name until her eyes cracked open.

"Ulfric?"

"Right here, my love."

"It hurts."

"Sit up with me. Sybille left some potions for you and that should help." I passed her the large red bottle, knowing it was some kind of healing potion. As she drank, I kept rubbing her and making encouraging noises.

When the bottle was empty she passed it back and rested her head in my shoulder.

"Better?"

She nodded and I could feel her body relax under my hands. "Yes, much better." The strength in her voice relieved me of a tension I didn't even know I was holding. My limbs suddenly felt like they were made of jelly. She looked around her. "Are we in Solitude?"

"We rode here last night. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember any of that."

"On Odahviing."

Her eyebrows shot up. "I missed that?" She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Slowly we began piecing together what we recalled. There were still gaps, from when she was inside and injured, and I was waiting outside, but at least we had a framework.

"Wait. Did we find that man's wife? Elise?" she asked.

"Did you?"

She thought for a moment, and then her expression cleared. "Yes, I remember. We found her in the last room." She smiled and I was dazzled.

I couldn't take any more and softly kissed her, slowly pulling her close to me, careful to not hurt her. "Thora," I whispered. My voice broke and I didn't care. "I almost lost you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone," she whispered back into the crook of my neck.

I pulled back to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"If any thing had happened …" She stopped my mouth with her hand and I kissed her fingertips instead, allowing that to express my feelings, before I drew her back to my embrace.

I could feel her hand lightly stroking the back of my neck and I wondered for a moment who was comforting who. The thought strengthened me.

"The baby is fine."

"Its definite than that I'm … you know."

I kissed her temple. "Love, even the Dragon knew. Sybille was delighted to be able to confirm it."

"Oh," she settled back against me. "Well, I guess that's that. Sybille said he's okay?"

"Yes. He?" I wondered what she knew.

"Well. I don't feel right calling him or her an 'it'."

"Sybille said tonight if you're awake when she comes to check on you, she'll tell us the gender."

That made her happy. The blissful smile was back, accompanied by a yawn. "What's the plan for today, Bear?"

"You are going to stay in bed and sleep and heal." She nodded, so I knew she was still pretty hurt. "I'm going to stay with you until one of the housecarls will relieves me so I can check on our rescues, and then I'll be back to you." She nodded again, laying down on the bed, her eyes closing. "Sleep now." With that, she was out.

I rose, washed, dressed, and started writing all the letters that I needed to send out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey readers. It's so good to see how many people are reading this story. It really makes me smile. This chapter and the next are both a little small and a little slow, so I decided to post them both today as a two parter to celebrate the weekend. Thanks again for all the reviews!_

10

It was just before midday when Jordis arrived. She cheerfully bowed and I waved her to the seat at the bedside. Thora was just waking up.

"How is my Thane?"

"She's better today," I answered.

"Hurting." She answered, pain coloring her voice.

I frowned. "Jordis, there are two bottles at the Queen's bedside. Help your lady take them."

She was the most recent addition to my wife's housecarls, but she still had been in service for longer than we'd been married. I didn't completely trust her, mostly because of who had appointed her, but Thora did, so I made an effort.

Between the two of them, the potions were drunk and I could see my wife relaxing from the pain, but her color was still paler than usual.

"Jordis, situation." I ordered. I said I was making an effort. I never claimed to be succeeding.

"The released prisoners and Aela, Argis, Lydia and Calder arrived at Proudspire shortly before daybreak as expected. I had healers from the temples attend to the prisoners and Argis. Prisoner one, male, Jon of Solitude, 25 years old. He is the most severely injured and is still recovering.

"Prisoner two, male, Bolund of Rorikstead, 38 years old. He has some minor injuries, but they are infected, so he's requiring continued treatment. Prisoner three, male, Asgier Firebane of Dragonsbridge, 41 years old. He had only minor injuries, and will probably be leaving as soon as he is debriefed. Prisoner four, female, Elise of Karthwasten, 23. She has moderate injuries and diseases she's being treated for."

"Diseases, Jordis?" I was hoping she would not ask, but knew she would.

"Th-the kind soldiers carry, my Thane." She answered awkwardly.

Thora's eyes closed and she nodded once. "I see." Then she opened then and bid Jordis to continue.

"Aela suffered some minor scrapes and burns, but seems to be otherwise uninjured." _Or she's a werewolf who heals quickly_, I corrected privately.

"Argis had cuts, burns, an arrow in his shoulder and a stab wound on his leg. He was treated and I do not know his current condition."

"Don't know, housecarl?" I asked sharply.

Jordis blushed. "Aela and Argis went into my Thane's bedroom after he was treated and locked the door. They have not exited the room yet."

"So he's sleeping?"

"I doubt that, my lord, judging from the noises coming from the room."

Oh. "Jordis, when they leave, make sure to burn the sheets."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Anything else to report?"

"That's all from Proudspire, sir, My Thane." There was a reason Jordis never played poker.

My wife sighed. "Who told you?"

"Calder."

"Gossipy bitch." She said affectionately, shaking her head. "Jordis, due to a _spirited discussion_ Calder and I had yesterday- _Damn it_, he was right. I have to apologize."

"My Thane," Jordis interrupted. "Calder feels terrible about what happened. I've never seen him this upset. Not even when Marcurio died."

Thora looked troubled and I moved to the bed to sit beside her and took one of her hands in mine. She met my gaze sadly, and then turned back to Jordis.

"Understood, Jordis. I'd like to see Calder when you leave."

"Yes, my Thane."

"Anyway," she started again. "The point of the conversation is that I am with child."

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations, my Thane."

"Thank you. With this new development your duties to me as housecarl are likely to change. So I'm asking each of you if you wish to continue in my service, and if so to swear yourself to me again."

Before Thora had finished speaking, Jordis was on her knees and had taken Thora's other hand. "I am your sword and your shield and I will protect you with my life."

"Thank you Jordis." She relaxed against her pillows. "Opinions?"

"My Thane, you have driven the Thalmor from Skyrim and made the land safer for all her people. You should be pleased with your victory."

"I will be."

"Yes, my Queen." She bowed her head. "Aela has sent for Vilkas and Farkas to serve as personal bodyguards while you recover. She reasoned that they are better than anyone else you could get and they can get here faster than most."

"Good thought."

"Argis said that he and Aela want to take Elise to her family once she's recovered. That leaves Calder, Lydia and I to escort the remaining prisoners home, as needed."

"What information was recovered from the Fort?" I asked.

"I don't know, my Lord. Argis and Aela would know that."

"Understood."

"Karliah is at the Winking Skeever with a team," Thora offered. "We need her to get that pitcher for Elise's husband. She could pass through the Fort as well. Even if they were looking for info, Aela and Argis had quite a few distractions yesterday and they might have missed something."

"Agreed." I kissed my wife and took my leave, ordering Jordis to remain on guard, and promising to send Calder.


	11. Chapter 11

_And here's the second part of my two parter. Next chapter things will get a bit more exciting. Thanks for all the support and reviews!_

11

As I made my way to Proudspire, I thought about how different Thora and I were.

Honestly, if it were my housecarl that was unhappy, I would not be upset. Even though Galmar is one of my oldest friends, wouldn't effect me like it did my wife. To be fair, Galmar spends much of his time being unhappy and I suspect he enjoys it. But the fact remains that during the war, I made many, many people unhappy, and I would do it all over again.

I don't necessarily like that side of me, but I'd be a fool to deny it. I am grateful that Thora is beside me, to temper my harshness with her kindness. I believe that together, we make a whole.

And now a child. My footsteps slowed as I considered that. As the scion of the ancient Stormcloak line, the need for a heir has been a pressure I've carried all of my adult life. The Stormcloaks can trace their line directly back to Ysgramor. It is on his throne that I rule, and to not continue the line would be unthinkable; The greatest failure.

But beyond that, there is simple joy of being a father. Of having a child to hold close and love. This child, that is no more to me right now than a thought, a concept, I already loved with a depth that I would have believed impossible; a depth that just begins to approach the love I have for his mother.

I smiled to myself as I walked up the steps to her house and let myself in.

In the main hall were Lydia, Calder and a man who I figured must be the third prisoner, Asgeir. The housecarls bowed at my entrance and I gave them my usual wave of acknowledgement. Like my wife, I had little time for ceremony when I was working. Asgeir had thrown himself to his knees and was staring with huge, rounded eyes. I met his glance and nodded my permission to speak.

"My King? They told me it was you, but I did not believe them."

"Do you believe them now?"

"I do." He bowed his head.

"Rise, please. I am Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim, and Jarl of Windhelm. You are?"

"Asgeir Firebane, my lord." He licked his lips nervously. "Of Dragonsbridge. Lord Calder said that someone would want to speak to me about what I saw in the prison, and then I could go home." He smiled at the word home.

"Asgeir, I do need to ask you some questions. I'll do that after I speak with my agents here. You can go home later today, if you wish."

Like most of my kinsmen, once Asgeir had a plan he calmed right down and stood up straight. "I thank you, my King. I will await you upstairs."

I dismissed him and received the housecarl's reports. "Have Argis and Aela come out yet?"

"Not yet, but it's gotten quieter." Lydia said.

"Perhaps they're asleep."

"We can only hope, sir."

"Lord Calder?"

He winced. "Apologizes, sir."

"No matter. You will go and give Karliah her assignment, and then you are to go to the Palace and relieve Jordis." I gave him my hardest stare. "Calder, my wife, my pregnant, injured wife is very upset and troubled over _you_. By the time you leave her, she will not be upset. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." He slunk out of the house, but I was confident the problem would be resolved.

I called down Asgeir and questioned him with Lydia. The poor man had some outdated knowledge of the Whiterun guard schedules, but that was the only reason I could find for the Thalmor to take him, other than his outspoken (in taverns) love of Talos. It seemed the Thalmor's goal was to simply keep the citizens of Skyrim terrified.

After finishing with Asgeir, I went downstairs to check on the other prisoners. The priest who was tending them took my through each of their conditions. Elise was first and I was careful not to approach her too closely, having Lydia take her hand instead when she shrank away from me. I gently told her in more detail about her husband and brother, and what was going to happen to her. That seemed to help, but she still couldn't look at us directly.

I knew the behaviors intimately, as I was all too familiar with the Thalmor's work. Stepping back into the hall, I told the priest to send for Sister Ysold. She had special training in dealing with the aftereffects of the Thalmor's torture, and I hoped she'd be able to help this woman. I also ordered Lydia to make sure no men attended to Elise.

Then we moved on to Bolund, from Rorikstead. Bolund had served in the Stormcloaks during the war and that was the only reason the Thalmor had taken him. His injuries were slight, but I could see he was feverish, and his color was poor. I give him a few words of support and moved on.

When I went back to the hall, Aela and Argis were waiting for me. I motioned Aela to come with me while Lydia got her fellow housecarl up to date. Jon, the last prisoner, was still unconscious. I could see burns and cuts in his skin where the Thalmor had done their craft. His nose and jaw had been broken. Three of his fingers were broken and set in splints, and his feet were carefully bandaged, hiding the damage I knew was there. Many of the scars on his skin were old, he'd been a guest for awhile, and he would bear them for the rest of his life.

"Thora said he reminded her of you," Aela observed. "She was carrying him until we hit that wizard. Poor child."

The similarities between us were superficial. We were both tall, large Nords, but that described most of my countrymen. Still, I could see why she would have thought of me. Had I looked like this when I finally got away from the Thalmor? Then a colder thought hit me: _He could have been my son_. I had never stopped to consider how my father must have felt when he knew that Thalmor had taken me. When he died, knowing I was still in their grasp. It was a dark thought, and I instinctively pushed it away, but I was certain it would revisit me later.

I led Aela out of the quiet room, promising myself I would return.

"How is the Harbinger?" She asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Physically she's recovering. She will heal completely without any scars. The child," I continued before she could ask, "is fine and strong. Her heart, however, is troubled over Calder."

Aela tutted angrily. "She should not be."

"I agree, but we both know that Thora is very sensitive to the ones she cares about."

Aela looked at me, measuring me with her eyes. "I am surprised how much I enjoy speaking with you. It almost makes me forget you're a king."

"I thank you, Aela. I almost forget you're a wolf."

She laughed and slapped my arm. Wolf or no, Aela was a true Nord, with a Nord's sense of humor. We rejoined the Housecarls in the main hall and I had Aela and Argis fill in the holes I had in my understanding of what happened last night.

After Thora had taken down the Thalmor Wizard, she had been knocked out from the force of his attack. Argis had dragged her into the Wizard's chamber, but she was fading. They forced potions down her throat, and that was probably the only thing that saved her. As soon as she was stable enough to move, they had pushed on, knowing there was still at least one more chamber of Thalmor to deal with. Aela and Argis took that last room, containing three guards and a Justiciar, and that was when Aela released her wolf.

Suddenly, Jordis flew through the door. "My Lord, you're needed at the palace!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy Weekend, everyone! This is where my story went off the rails when I was writing it. It surprised me too. All I can say is you'll have to blame it on the muse._

_I'd like to take a moment to recognize the three new followers to the story: Hey, LadyReeana, Alora Starr, & wildcat717. Thanks for the support! Remember to review everyone, it's makes writers feel loved._

12

I swear I have never run faster. I bolted through the street, Lydia and Aela flanking me, and literally mowed down a guard who tried to stop me at the entrance of the Palace. I burst into my wife's room to find her howling in pain on her bed.

"What happened?" I shouted and Calder only stared wide-eyed at me. Ignoring him a scooped up my wife and tried to quiet her. "Thora, what's wrong?"

"Hurts!" she cried.

"Calder, find me a healing potion now. Lydia, get that other mage hanging around the entrance hall. Aela, you guard the door!"

I held Thora as close as I could and tried to get her to breathe with me. It was the only thing I would think of, so I whispered, softly, imploring her to be calm.

She understood what I was doing and tucked her head under my chin, she gasped a deep breath, and then tried to follow mine, but the pain would overwhelm her and she would need to draw several quick, shallow breaths before trying again. She was still in terrible pain, but her panic was gone. The terror had left her eyes.

A few seconds or a few hours, I don't know how long, Calder found a potion. Right after that, Lydia came through dragging a mage behind her.

"_Heal her!_" I barked at the mage. Thora might have gotten over her panic, but mine was still going. I got up out of the way, to give the mage room to work.

The Mage, who was an Altmer I belatedly noticed, looked for a moment like he was going to balk, but then his hands started glowing and he was passing them over Thora. I moment later I saw her begin to relax.

As a watched the tension in her face ease, I felt my heart start to slow down and my terror recede. But fear was being replaced by doubt. Thora should have been improving. Instead the pain was getting worse.

"Calder,"

"Sir?"

"Report!"

"I came to the Palace as you directed, sir and my Thane, she was trying to apologize, and she started crying. I tried to calm her down and take the blame, but she wouldn't stop, and then-" he stopped, confused, looking at my wife.

"And then?"

"And then, the tone of her crying changed. It became shriller and then she was just screaming, and nothing would make her stop." He looked up at me, "That's when you came in."

"Argis is here, my Lord," Aela called from the door.

"Send him in."

When I met Argis's eyes, I ordered "Watch Calder."

"Sir?" Calder yelped.

"You were here, alone, with my wife, and I find her screaming. You don't move until I have some answers."

"Yes, my Lord," Argis responded without hesitation.

"Mage?"

"Melaran, my King."

"Melaran, what is wrong with the Queen?"

He frowned, thinking, then cast another spell over her. A light shined on her that started clear and turned sickly green. "Its poison, my Lord."

I forced my emotions down, away from me, and drew a deep breath. "Melaran, can you tell what kind or how it was administered?"

Melaran was casting over Thora again. "Its …" He was clearly struggling. "It's not internal, she didn't ingest it. It's not entering her from a wound. It's almost like it's on her- It's her robe, my Lord."

I stripped the robe from her in a heartbeat. Under it, she wore only her smallclothes and I took those too. Then I removed my cloak and wrapped her in it. "Do we have a potion?"

"Here, sir," Lydia handed me one Calder had found.

"Where did this come from?"

"Our supplies," Calder answered.

I hesitated. Poison was known as the King-Killer. Who ever had planted the robe would have known we might need an antidote. If he could get a robe in, he could easily get a potion in.

I shook my head. "Can't trust it. Argis?"

"My Lord?"

"Stand down."

"Yes sir."

"Aela, if we close the door can you still hear us?"

"Yes."

"Do so. Melaran?"

"My Lord?"

"I thank you for your help. Against the wall please." He paused, clearly confused. "I need to focus on my team and I can't have you too close to my wife while I'm not watching you."

"Oh, understood," he mumbled as he stood against the wall.

I forced myself to be calm, even though my gut was screaming at me. "This location is not safe and we need to move. We're going to Proudspire. None of you were even in Solitude last night when we arrived and she was dressed, so I trust you. No offence, Calder."

"I understand, sir."

"Now, we need to move Thora, we need to keep her safe as we move her, and we need to get fresh, clean potions. What's the best way?"

"Right out the front door. It's the most open but it has the best visibility and it's closest." Lydia said.

"How?"

"You go first, carrying Aela, with me as a guard." Calder began. "We'll wrap Aela up in a blanket, so she looks like the Queen. When you're half way there, Argis and Lydia will follow with my Thane, also wrapped up. That way, we have two units. If one unit gets attacked, the other can flee and get to safety."

"You would separate us?" Argis asked, shocked.

Calder frowned. "It's the rule. When in enemy territory, only one goes in at a time." His eyes found mine, "I don't like it, my Lord, but we all swore to this. And, it's safest for our Thane."

I sighed. "He's right. We separate." I walked to Thora, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled her close. She rested her forehead against mine. "I hate this."

"Shh. It's okay, Bear. Just a quick stroll from the Palace to Proudspire."

"How are you feeling?"

"Slightly naked," she flashed a quick grin. "But better."

"Could you shout, if you had to, Love?"

"I could, but let's keep that between us two. Okay?"

"My Lord?" Argis asked.

"I will see you in ten minutes. Don't be late." I kissed her desperately, then grabbed Aela and moved.


	13. Chapter 13

_And here we are at the end. Again I want to thank everyone who's read this, whether you left reviews or not. I'm amazed at how quickly my view counter has been climbing, so lurkers, Thank You! Shout out to WalksWithTheShadows as a new follower. _

_I'm working on a new story that will be much longer and feature a very different Dragonborn that will be posted here. As for Thora and Ulfric, I might be posting a one-shot to Skyrim Kink Meme that I wrote with them that's really just inappropriate for here. It will be labeled under Pregnancy Kink. Madam Hyde is pushing for a different one shot, guest starting Brynjolf. If I can get all the characters to cooperate, I'll be posting it here when it's done. (I also might be susceptible to arm-twisting for a sequel._

_Thanks again for reading!_

13

Calder was ahead of me with his sword out and we ran. My eyes were everywhere, trying to find any kind of threat. Aela had pulled herself high in my arms so she could see over my shoulder. I felt naked; I was without armour and couldn't weld my weapon, but there had been no time.

The sun was still up as we hurried down the street. That meant Sybille was still in her bed, and it was one less worry, but I had plenty more to make up the difference. Aela kept quietly chanting "Clear, clear, clear," every ten steps. When we got to the Bard College, she changed.

"The Harbinger is behind us."

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine." She paused, "Argis can _run_."

I passed in front of Calder and up the steps to the house, dropping Aela and pushed through the door. Aela and Calder were standing guard outside, and as I waited, I could hear the heavy footfalls of Argis. He sounded like a giant, and I practically expected the ground to start shaking.

The door flew open and he was in with his precious bundle, quickly followed by Aela, Lydia and Calder. I heard the door shut and barred, but all I cared about was getting my wife and making sure every inch of her was safe.

"My Thane?" Jordis asked in wonder.

"Later. Is our bed made?"

"Yes, my King, but what-?"

"_Later_. Lydia, search the bedroom, make sure it's safe." Lydia disappeared.

"Jordis, I need warm water as fast as possible; we need to clean Thora's skin. Fast is more important than hot." Jordis rushed off.

"Calder, take Aela and get clean, fresh healing potions and potions to cure poison. Lock the door, have the alchemist make them in front of you and get back here. Take lots of gold."

Lydia reappeared. "The room's clear."

"Let's go."

The room was more than clear. The room was perfect. Even though she'd rarely used it, it held enough of Thora's personal items to make it hers. The smell, the feel, the very air spoke of her, and it was instantly comforting.

She dropped her blanket and my cloak, standing naked and stretched her arms and back. "Well, that was fun. What should we do next?"

I smiled. How could I not? "You _are_ feeling better."

Jordis knocked. "Water."

I opened the door, letting her in, my eyes never leaving my wife and hers never leaving mine. As Jordis turned to leave, I said, "Get more."

"Doing it."

"Good," I said, shutting the door. "Now, my love, we have work to do."

She grinned and presented herself to me. I turned her around, knowing if I started on her front we'd never actually complete the job, and dipping a soft cloth into the water, began washing her. She laughed and complained about the temperature of the water while I assured myself that she was fine.

When I was ready to start on her front, Jordis came back with fresh water. I ordered one more batch, and directed that Calder was to sent up as soon as he returned with Aela.

When we were once again alone, I directed Thora to place one of her feet on the chair, between my legs, and I continued my inspection. Her legs were long and shapely, and I kissed each pale scar as I found them. Then I moved to her arms, and traced the definitions of her muscles with my lips, while washing away every bit of toxin.

I then stood, and started on her collarbone and neck, while she watched me with hungry eyes. I cursed myself for the fool I was. _This_ was my wife. She had always healed quickly. She was always bright and playful with me. I should have known this morning something was wrong when she was still so sick.

She could see the dark anger in my face. "What's wrong?"

"Your husband is a fool."

"Yeah, well, I didn't marry him for his brains." She winked.

"I should have realized something was wrong."

She sighed. "Ulfric, you saved my life. You got me out of the middle of nowhere and to help in time." She took my face in her hands. "We stopped the Thalmor, we found out we're pregnant, we survived a deadly attack, and we rescued four innocents. I think you're allowed to be a little distracted."

I place my hands over hers, "If you had died-"

"I didn't die. You were the one that figured out something was wrong. You were the one who got me the help I needed. You were the one who kept his head and got me out of the Palace to safety." She leaned forward and caught my lips with hers. "You saved me, again. You _will_ save me, every time. And I will save you." She kissed me again and I was powerless to resist her. My arms slid around her satiny soft skin as I pulled her close. My fingers found her every vertebrae as one hand moved up to cup her skull and the other moved down to the luscious curve of her ass.

And then the door opened.

"Water and- oh!" Jordis spun around, leaving Calder with a clear view of everything going on.

"Oh, she's feeling better. Good." Calder was our favorite housecarl for a reason. "My Thane," he tapped at us until we broke apart. "Apologies, but you need to drink this now, my Thane." He handed her a bottle. "This is the cure poison. I'll leave the healing potions on your bedside."

Thora was drinking down the potion obediently, meanwhile Jordis was trying to move next bucket of water around without looking up. Did I mention she was my least favorite housecarl?

I finally took the bucket from her, and told her she was excused. Thora handed the empty bottle to Calder and he followed Jordis out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

"Calder?"

"Yes, my Lord," he replied, popping his head back inside.

"I want a guard posted at the top of the stairs."

"Already done, my Lord."

I nodded my dismissal and he left. Meanwhile, Thora had been busy. She had brought out a large wooden tub and was standing in it.

"What are you doing?"

"This is taking too long." She dumped the older bucket of water over her shoulders and down her front. Then grabbed the cloth and quickly scrubbed at her skin.

"What about my inspection?"

"That can be continued in bed." _Splash!_ The last bucket was dumped over her.

While I watched bemused, she quickly dried herself, then threw back the blankets and hopped into bed. Once her head was on the pillow, she spread her arms out and said "Inspect away!"

As I stalked to the bed, my head was telling me this was a bad idea. She had been close to death less than a day ago. Someone was trying to kill us. I had just run for my life carrying a woman down the streets of Solitude.

But then I looked down at her, at her beauty, at her love, at her desire, and I knew this was why we did all the mad things we did. For moments just like this. I dropped my clothes to the floor and crawled across the bed until I directly over her.

"I think we'll start with an internal exam."

~fin~


End file.
